User blog:ShodaiGoro/Heavy Weapons Guy (TF2) VS. Vladmir Makarov (CoD: MW3)
HEAVY WEAPONS GUY The legendary, minigun slinging hero, who revolutionized the RED team... VS. VLADMIR MAKAROV The infamous terrorist, who kidnapped the Russian president and caused WW3... WHO IS DEADLIEST? It will be a squad on squad, with Heavy teamed with Engineer, Scout, Demoman, and Medic and Makarov teamed with 4 Spetznaz. Battle Heavy: Makarov: Heavy and his crew watched as a Russian helicoper decended into the BLU base. It held 4 Spetznaz and 1 of the world's most infamous terrorists. "Demoman! Put bombs in the BLU base!" commanded Heavy. As Demoman placed the bombs, the helicopter landed where he was placing them. Knowing that Demoman could just detonate the bombs and destroy the aircraft, Makarov ordered his men to attack. Demoman, however, was to drunk to fight, and was shot in the process. . Hearing the gunshots, Engineer builds a sentry, while Scout runs into the BLU base, hungry for a fight. As Scout runs to the BLU base, Makarov and the Spetznaz scatter to make them harder to kill. However, one Spetznaz is too slow, and gets blasted to Hell by Scout's Force a Nature. . However, a Spetznaz armed with an AK-47 shoots Scout, and in a matter of seconds, he is dead. . Then, the Spetznaz runs out of the base to attack the remaining members. As he runs to Engineer and his Level 3 Sentry Gun, Heavy and Medic are preparing an Ubercharge. The Russian troop sneaks close enough to the Sentry Gun to destroy it, but explodes, killing him but blowing Engineer's legs off. . "MEDIC!" Engineer cries out, knowning that he is going to die no mater what. Heavy and Medic make their way over to Engineer. "Please, partner, my time is short. *pant pant* And while I did say I solve problems, this is one problem you are alone with. Goodbye Heavy. I will have a dispencer for you in Heaven". He then let out a final scream of pain and died. . "He vwas right about almost everything." said Medic. "He forgot that you're not alone". The pair then teamed up and went into the BLU base. Heavy took out his Ithaca 37 and blasted the face off of a Spetnaz guard. . Knowning heavy was coming, Makarov ordered his remaining Spetnaz soldier to pilot the helicoper out of here. "I'm not leteing you leave Makarov! NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!" yelled Heavy. In attempt to stop the legendary eater of Sandviches, Makarov shot his grenade launcher at the man. It hit, but when the smoke cleared, Heavy and Medic were Ubercharged! Heavy then fired his Minigun at the chopper as it attempted to fly away, causing it to crash and explode. . "Stay out of this Medic. I have some personal business with Makarov" Heavy told Medic. "This is for Engineer". Heavy went up to the wreckage, with the door still shut, and opened it. However, Makarov was waiting with a Desert Eagle pointed at Heavy's head, but Heavy flew a punch at it, sending it flying. "DID YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ENGINEER?" Heavy screamed at the terrorist, and he brutally pounded his fist into the tyrants face. Makarov pulled his knife and attempted to slash at Heavy's neck. Heavy dodged just in time to hit Makarov again. "He was mere labor and deserved death" Makarov coughed, stil hurt from the crash and being punched. This was the last staw for Heavy, forcing him to scream in anger and tacle Makarov. Heavy took Makarov's knife, let out a final scream of anger, and powerfully plunged the knife into Makarov's chest. "That was for Engineer" Heavy then said, as he walked off heroically with Medic. WINNER: HEAVY Heavy won due to his supperior weapons and strength. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles